Emiliana
Emiliana is a Rainlord of Sair. Description Emiliana is a young girl of 14. She possesses standard Elroy traits of black hair and gray eyes. She is described as "going through changes" and has big breasts for her age. After her mutation she gained 4 tiny horns on her face and some of her fingers turned in to unsightly and inelegant claws. Personality At the beginning Emiliana's personality is very much that of an average teenage girl. She is insecure, naive, and interested in much of the same things. She wants to marry her crush Alex Belos and have children and not be involved with Servant problems. She strives to be normal to not be a freak or have to worry about death and how to survive. Emiliana hates being a servant and wants to feel comfortable and liked. Despite this she is still very mature for her age. She understands that throwing a tantrum about things won't solve anything and faces her problems thoughtfully. After her powers manifest and her family is attacked she becomes much more somber. She rarely eats or feels happy,most of the time consumed by despair. Emiliana is even more insecure than before hating that her abilities have turned her in to a freak and now does not like to go out in public. Emiliana is scared of her abilities but is forced to use them both by her powers natural mechanisms as well as the need to protect her family. Despite this she does not lose sight of what's important and strives to protect her family. Although she is annoyed by them at times Emiliana loves her family. She is heartbroken when her mother dies and is filled with joy at hearing her father's voice again. Emiliana remembers her mothers's words well and tries to follow them to the best of her ability no matter how much pains it causes her. History Born to the Zeff and Mariana Elroy, Emiliana was destined to become a servant at the age of 14. Although originally intended to join the Vanguard her father allowed her to live a normal life albeit as a servant. For a few days things were normal as she went about her daily life. During this time she started a relationship with her crush Alex Belos. However normalcy would not last as eventually the Elroys were attacked. Powers and Abilities Emiliana is a mutation user which gives her the ability to manipulate her biology. Emiliana's starting point is keratin and as of now it is the only thing she can control. She has accidentally used this power when it first manifested to grow horns and claws. Over time she has fine tuned her claws making them more effective. She has also mutated her eyes to give herself a tapetum lucidum based of the ones birds have. Her eyesight became sensitive to light and allowed her to perceive the space where the invisible abolishers were hiding although the exact mechanics of how this works have not been revealed. Although she is young Emiliana is very intelligent especially in the field of biology. It is said that she never had trouble with her biology class and often helps her friends study. She is reading up more now due to her power requiring knowledge. Her most impressive feat is managing to create tapetum lucidum out of keratin on short notice in a state of panic after only just having read about it recently. Link to Gohvis As an addition to her normal mutation power, Emiliana has some sort of strange link to Gohvis which has yet to be explained in detail. A long time ago, another servant by the name of Agam Elroy shared such a link with Gohvis. However Agam was killed by members of Abolish being manipulated by Air Marshal Artemis before the two of them could learn much about the nature of their connection. What is known is that upon using her ability for the first time, Emiliana saw a vision of Gohvis standing in front of her. The fact that the connection goes both ways in some capacity is confirmed by a number of things, including Gohvis' knowledge of it, his ability to find Emiliana with little trouble, and the fact that Rasalased described a strange, almost demonic presence spying on her from afar, which was most likely him. Use of the Shards During the attack on Dunehall, Emiliana and Hector accidentally used one of the Shards of the Dry God, pulling them into a pocket dimension to be judged by Rasalased. He decided that they were both worthy to receive his boon, and did something which was described as "tempering their souls". This had effects on them which are currently unknown, but among other things include at least temporarily reducing their power to beginner levels but allowing them to think with an unnatural calm that prevents them from being overcome by panic or manipulated by soul pressure. Trivia * Emiliana's view of reapers resembles that of a will-o'-the-wisp, a supernatural ghost light. * Emiliana's favorite color is yellow which can be deduced by her extremely yellow room. * Emiliana's favorite type of flower are sunflowers. Category:Characters Category:Servants Category:Rainlords Category:Females Category:House Elroy